Family
by 7kj6j
Summary: He started over, he moved on, he grew up. But you can't escape your destiny. Especially if you are a Winchester. Post Devil's trap, AU from season two.
1. Chapter 1

Green eyes stared deep into his father's brown. For a second. But he was determined to do this.

He started walking away.

"Dean?"

The big brother in him obeyed the call of his younger one. It was almost like a reflex.

But he didn't change his mind when he saw fear in the eyes and faces of his only family.

"You are my father and brother-" the pause was a blow to all three" But I'm done with looking after this family"

He made a steep back, Sam flinched. Dean ignored it.

"I need to start fresh"

He started to turn away.

"Without you two"

And slowly but determined he walked into the light. Into world he knew nothing abot.

**BOSTON**

3 YEARS LATER

Dean Winchester hated one thing above all others.

It was the most difficult, the most painful job that was ever invented.

Doing the groceries.

It was simply the most ego killing, boring job on the face of the planet.

And yet no matter how much he fought over with Samantha over it...he always lost.

Not that it was hard to lose.

Samantha was a woman...which meant she had a certain power over a cretin area.

And since Dean was a man it was easy to see why he was always at loss.

Why does he hate it so much?

Because once a month he is sent on the most difficult hunt of all.

Tampon search.

It was easier to kill any demon, he would prefer to stare at the face of Death ( Reaper ) than to do this. Every damn month.

With aloe vera, small, round, black, blue, smelly, large...

He stared at the shelf's with a mix of fear, hatred and above all...lack of knowledge.

"What the fuck is all this?"

Sensing someone besides him he glanced. A older man - around 40 - was staring at the shelf's with the same look. It made him look

The man turned to him, and the two shared a nervous smile.

"Wife"

Dean turned back to the 'product'.

"Girlfriend"

The man grabbed 6 kinds, shoved them in the shopping cart and on his passing by patted Dean on the back.

"Get used to it kiddo"

Dean only laughed nervously, grabbed 10 kinds and prayed to God that one of them is the right...perfect one.

Or there will be hell to pay once he gets home.

The doors behind him weren't even closed when Samantha came to him, kissing him on the lips, grabbing the damn paper bag and vanishing upstairs.

Dean sighted and adjusting the rest of the four bags in his hands he moved to the kitchen.

Passing by the table he glared at the catalogues on the it.

"Samantha we said no more changes!"

No answer, his glare switched to the **_hole _**on the wall connecting the living room with the kitchen.

"A peace of cake my -"

Sensing someone behind he turned sharply dropping into defense position...only to relax and smile.

"Mary"

The blond little girl reached for him in all her child innocence.

Innocence he didn't even remember ever having.

"Daddy"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I added a few things since posting this. A flashback from the Pilot.

Dean let two things stay in him from all those years of hunting. One was the instincts. Two was the training. Having a soon to be three year old child demanded attention even when you weren't looking.

It was morning, a few rays of the early sun breaking true the window. Leaning back on the stove, a mug of so string coffee most people wouldn't be able to even swallow one gulp. The clock on the wall - above the damn hole - was showing 6:23.

When was the last time he seeped in?

Samantha smiled as she entered the kitchen, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Dean didn't even take notice of the smelly breath from sleep that came out of her mouth.

"Morning"

The mug was elegantly taken from his grip as Samantha moved to jump up the counter separating the kitchen and dinning room.

"Mary has a dentist appointment"

Dean nodded, filling another cup...only to find it empty" 9.30. Crap" he raised the coffee bag up, hoping" Please...please. Just a drop"

Samantha nodded, pushing down a laugh...but the smile on her lips still broke out" Don't be late"

Dean pushed the empty bag into the small trash can in the corner" Depends on the traffic in Starbucks"

Samantha glared at his back" I'd think you were joking...accept I have been with you for three years"

Dean smiled, spun around, his arms going around her, taking a deep breath of her and leaning in for a lazy kiss. Samantha laughed, the sound going straight into his heart. Happiness he never felt until three years ago filling him.

She playfully pushed him away, wiggling her finger at him "Not so fast mister!" she gave him the last sip of the half cold liquid.

"Wake up Mary, let's leave home once on time and you just might get lucky tonight"

His lips twitched upwards. A quick kiss on her coffee taste mouth.

"Mary! Wake up!"

Samantha heard him on the steeps calling out Mary and chuckled watching fondly in the direction he vanished in.

"Men"

* * *

Sam Winchester was wet, dirty, tired and above all...pissed as hell at the person known as his father. 

In the three years of Dean's absence the father-son bond between John and him went from better to worse. They actually got along for a few days, but when it became clear Dean wasn't about to just show up on their door steep it all went down hill from there. The only thing that kept them together - the last two Winchesters - was hunting. And searching for Dean.

The name alone was enough to make the guilt in Sam almost overwhelming.

Strange how you start to admire someone when you lose him.

* * *

Dean groaned at his daughter. He loved her with all his heart...but at the moment irritation was winning over. 

His little girl - 3 years old tomorrow - was stubbornly standing in front of him, refusing to move.

"I want Milly"

Milly was a damn cow he bought her when she was little and Milly _used_ be in one peace. That's until Mary got a bright idea to chuck her into wet cement. Milly was now a small statue in the living room, a ugly thing that his wife enjoyed using to joke with guests.

He waved the white sweater.

"Mary don't do this, not _now_"

She raised her right leg and slammed it back against the ground.

"I want MILLY!"

Sometimes he really missed hunting. It was easier.

If there was a ghost you exercise it, stop it, vanquish it...Milly on the other hand... She was something that if there was a God would be forgotten.

And possibly soon before Dean had a anxiety breakdown.

* * *

John Winchester grumbled all the way up the cemetery's hill. 

He cursed the rain, the damn ghost, Sam and most of all he cured Dean for leaving them.

* * *

And when the sun hit on the face on the top of the hill; he cursed Earth for choosing this moment for morning. 

Michael Tanner leaned back on his black pick up truck, sipping his coffee slowly.

He didn't have to glance at his watch to know they were running late.

The front doors of the two story building opened and as usual out came Samantha.

"Morning Michael!" her blue Aygo slipped out the lawn and on the street.

Next came Mary.

Running across the street - looking right and left - screaming" Uncle Mike" and jumping into his arms.

"Morning Mary" he turned back to the house, the little girl in his arms" Daddy running late?"

The doors slammed shut, Michael caught sight of a worn out looking Dean" Run along to the car" the girl, strangely obedient at the moment - Dean probably promised something - and smiled at his friend" Rough night?"

Dean grumbled...cursed and moved to the passenger seat" Shut the fuck up and let's move it"

Michael laughed.

"Now there's the Dean I know and stand"

His only answer was the hard shutting of the doors, another laugh escaped him and he opened his own doors still amused. Dean stubbornly stared out the window.

* * *

"You good for nothing son of a bitch!" 

Sam groaned, sealed his eyes shut and covered his face with a pillow.

And yet the sounds of the couple next door were still loud as hell.

He wanted...needed sleep.

And even more importantly; where the fuck was John Winchester?

* * *

As usual it took 20 minutes to get Mary into the building. The dentist was one of her worst nightmares. 

Dean could relate...in a way. It didn't help much that the woman was new.

"It's going to be painless" and then she touched Mary.

When Dean finally opened up to Samantha he did it with one request. That she and later Mary learn the basics of self protection. Samantha over the three years fell in love with martial arts and those hard training hours became _Samantha/Dean _time. He even started teaching her things about hunting. Mary on the other hand had only started her lessons. It was little things. Unlike his dad he held back, determined to be a father teaching his child and not a commanding officer training his soldier.

He didn't realize just how much Mary Rose is a Winchester until the moment the woman who surprised her ended up on her stomach, arm twisted behind her back.

"Mary! Let go of her!"

Michael glanced at him, smirking" well at least you'll never have to worry about bully's"

Dean stared angrily at him and went to get his daughter off the woman.

* * *

Another empty glass joined the rest on the cold surface. 

He reached for the new glass, proud on how well he trained the bartender.

_It's nothing to be proud of you stupid fuck. You and you're training are the reason you're drinking in 9 in he morning.

* * *

_

Michael was still laughing as they sat in the McDonald's.

Dean was still glaring at him while Mary was playing with the Happy Meal toy she was legally allowed to enjoy.

"_You_ are NOT helping"

Michael waved his hand vaguely and lowered the laugh a notch. He was holding in a laugh so hard that his face looked like a grimace of pain. Dean sighted, shock his head and gave in.

"Go on"

Michael cracked a smile - still holding back - and leaned on the table.

"Mary a three year old kid just kicked the s-h-i-t out of her dentist" pause" Face it. It's funny"

Dean glanced at the little girl. She looked so little, so innocent and still...

She flipped a grown woman like a Barbie doll.

He turned back to his best friend, his eyes shining" Yes" the laugh surfaced in him, Michael joined in" _It_ is"

* * *

It was late evening when he stopped drinking. 

John staged back to the motel room only for his legs give out and before he can reach out an arm to catch himself, the floor is rushing up to meet his face. John crawls to the bed, his head already throbbing and his body tired.

For a moment he openness them and glances at the other bed.

Brown eyes filled with disgust stare back at him just before Sam roll's over, his back now facing John.

The oldest Winchester alive stared at the ceiling.

_That's what you get when you become a ignorant, single minded idiot._

The worst part?

The voice in his head was right.

* * *

The music was soft and slow, the woman's voice sultry and smooth. Dean looked around the room in surprise as he took in the candles and darkened lights. Frowning, he asked, "Mantha? You here?" 

"Well I certainly hope you weren't expecting Tess," Samantha teased from the corner. As she stood, her eyes widened dramatically and Samantha exclaimed, "Or...no...Dean! Please tell me it's not...Rachel!"

Snorting, Dean observed in a true Winchester style "You're not quite right sometimes, Mantha."

With a grin, Samantha replied, "Like husband, like wife."

"I object to that comparison," Dean stated, reaching for his wife.

Samantha took Dean's hands and put them on her waist, sidling closer as she said, "Speaking of which. Mary is sleeping over with Tess tonight and you, my dear husband, are on a medical leave for the next twenty hours."

"Oh, is that so," Dean asked, amusement dripping from his voice .

"That's so. Doctor's orders."

"Are you saying I'm not fit, doctor?"

Eyes glittering in the candle-light, Samantha smiled" I think an examination is definitely called for."

Dean swayed to the music, drawing Samantha more firmly into his arms. "Exam away. I could actually get used to this kind of check-up."

"Me, too," Samantha breathed, laying her head on Dean's shoulder.

They slow danced for a good long while. Dean enjoyed the feel of Samantha in his arms, the strong and still soft body tucked against his own, lips nuzzling his throat, every so often. Samantha's arms surrounded his waist, her soft hands lightly gripping his belt. It was nice. Soothing. No pressures, no demands, not even any real need. Just the two of them, together, taking the time to savor what it was that kept them together.

"Ah. You know, I've discovered something about you that I don't think anyone, knows."

Dean smirked a bit and asked, "What's that?"

Samantha nipped at Dean's chin before teasing, "You're a softie."

"Don't be spreading that around now," Dean ordered, spinning them suddenly and dipping Samantha, who gasped in surprise and clutched to him. A smile curved his lips as he continued softly, "Don't worry, I've got you."

An echoing smile blossomed "I know."

Dean pulled her upright and captured soft, willing lips for a slow kiss. He loved this: kissing and playing with the her in his arms. Pulling back, he observed the flushed face and asked, "Have I mentioned lately how much I am so totally in love with you?"

The flush deepened and Samantha's eyes seemed to glow as she answered, "Not in the last day or so."

"Well, shame on me then. Because I am so totally in love with you"

Samantha kissed him, long, soft and sweet" Love you too"

* * *

Sam stared at the wall next to the bathroom. He was hurt. He was angry. 

But not even the pure anger was enough to stop the tears from falling free.

* * *

"How is you're father? Brother?" 

Dean sighed as Samantha's arms slid around his chest and pulled him close, the hands settling at his waist, and leaned back against him. "Samantha"

"The left another message" a silent pause "I erased them"

He felt his wife frown.

"What about you?"

Dean almost smiled at the careful tone, even as he appreciated it. There was no judgment either way. Samantha would accept his decision. The decision he couldn't seem to make, no matter that he'd been agonizing over it since that first voice message he refused to even listen.

"If this is what you want to do, I'm with you. Is this what you want to do?"

Sighing, Dean kissed the dark brown hair under his chin.

The silence was broken by a whispered" Yes"

She moved over him to the always on turned on cell he never dared to turn off in the three years. She raised it up, brown meet...held green and she pressed the off key. Turning around the small device she opened and removed the battery and eased out the small card. There was a small glass of water for them - always is - and with another silent beat she dropped the small chip into the liquid.

Brown meet green again.

"You're free now"

_FLASHBACK_

_"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?"_

_Sam: stared at him, determined. And just a bit guilty" No and she's not ever going to know."_

_Dean moved down the bridge._

_" Well that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are."_

_Sam felt the anger swell in him. Dean could **always** piss him off with only a **few** words " Who is that?"_

_Dean turned to him._

_One of us."_

_END_

Dean gazed at the chip in the glass, floating. Slowly a smile blossomed on his face, he turned to her, leaned in closer kissing her.

He stared deep into her eyes, his soul soaring at the love and trust there.

"Yes...I am"

_Forever._

But in the shadows across the street stood a figure hidden by the night.

Waiting for it's chance to attack.

A chance that would come very very soon.

It smiled at the award it would get.

The death of the entire Winchester family.


	3. Chapter 3

She kissed him on the lips, held out the sports bag and gave a small smile. It was look in her eyes that made him understand why he told her about his past. _Most_ of his past. Some things...she was to bright, to innocent to know. Sam should have told Jess about their family curse when it came to love.

Samantha knew what he needed. When he wanted space and when he had to be near somebody. She never pushed him into talking to her...

"See you when you're ready" which meant something totally different. _Come back once you get out what you need to get out._

And with another smile she went back into the house. Mary waved from the window.

He didn't have to look back...he was coming back.

* * *

Michael was staring in front of the car, out the windshield. 

Dean opened the pick up's doors, threw the bag at the back seat and sat down.

_FLASHBACK_

_Michael was staring at him - observing - and Dean had a sudden vision of his brother in front of him._

_"What is going on?"_

_Green-brown eyes stared back._

_"If you're my friend you wouldn't ask or speak about this ever again"_

_End_

His friend didn't speak when the doors closed, the engine only came to life and exited the street.

They were going to - by now - a familiar place.

* * *

"What if it's a affair?" 

Samantha glanced at her friend. Dead serious, a wife protecting her husband in spite the fact that there were no evidences for the cons or pros.

But Tess didn't have the whole picture. She knew the Dean who was working as a mechanic. Not the Dean who taught her how to shoot.

But still somebody was talking about - against - her husband.

She couldn't, wouldn't let it slide.

"Don't talk about things you know nothing about Tess"

* * *

The motor came to a halt, Dean took a deep breath, grabbed the duffel bag from the back seat and opened the doors. 

Michael glanced at him" I'm over at Joe's"

Dean nodded and closed the doors the engine of the truck coming back to life in a instant and leaving him behind.

Samantha kissed Mary on the head as the little girl ran to Tess.

"Be good! Daddy will be back in a few days"

Mary gave her a full blown child smile" Bye mommy!"

Samantha smiled and waved at her.

Then, when the little girl was gone, she turned to the now empty house, knowing full well what to do.

This was after all a tradition now, a tradition that repeated two times a year.

Clean it from basement to attic.

* * *

Michael took the offered beer from Joe. Joe was a old 64 year old man without a family. Dean always said he used to think he would end up like that. 

Alone.

Joe observed him.

"How long will you two be staying this time?"

_"If you're my friend you wouldn't ask or speak about this ever again"_

Michael emptied the bottle in two gulps.

_"If you're my friend you wouldn't ask or speak about this ever again"_

"As long as it takes" he slammed the empty bottle down" As long as it takes"

_"If you're my friend you wouldn't ask or speak about this ever again"_

_

* * *

_

Feeling the same anger consume him. He let it take over only when he was like this. Alone and working out. Away from Samantha and Mary. They were to naive on the true ways of the world in the dark.

He usually practiced alone. Avoided other people.

Except this time he was working with a spare partner.

A person that was even more arrogant than him and currently calling him a chicken. The fucking biker called him a chicken.

Nobody called Dean Winchester a chicken and survived with injuries. He saw few people that recognized him from last time steep back. Evidently sensing the bloodshed coming. And with good reason.

But he also let anger for every other things join in.

_"Even if we do find the thing that killed her, mom's gone, and she isn't coming back."_

His fist connected with the face. The man hardly had time to blink.

_"What did you see in my heart?"_

His other fist slammed into the other side his protected face.

_"A young man with an important purpose. A job to do. And it isn't finished."_

The anger grew.

_"Hey, and Dean, why don't you touch up your car before you get rust? I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were gonna ruin it."_

His movements became faster, his strikes stronger and his hits more and more precise.

_"I'm not gonna live this life forever. Dean, when this is all over, you're gonna have to let me go my own way."_

He froze for a moment, his eyes on the floor. The man he was sparing with him staggered but still snarled at him. Dean didn't see it but heard it loud and clear. The demon in his ears.

_"You know, you fight, and you fight for this family. But the truth is, they don't need you. Not like you need them." _

His palm turned into a iron fist.

_"Sam? He's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight, it's more concern than he's ever shown you."_

His eyes rose up to his competition.

_"That's the difference between you and me. I have a mind of own. I'm not pathetic like you" _

He moved faster than ever, his punch not only knocking the guy twice his size out...but also pushing him a few feet backwards.

Dean stood in the same place, black eyes on the man on the ground, a feral grin on his lips.

Dean Winchester, the burning fire of a hunter strong as ever and the road called, but Dean ignored it.

He was finally living the life he **_deserved_**.

A life where there were no life's depending on his judgment. Errors didn't cost life's.

The two friends of the idiot came into the ring.

The fear grin turned wicked.

_Enough games, time for some real therapy.

* * *

_

Four hours later Michael passed him the just opened whisky bottle.

Dean filled his and Michael's. He raised his glass.

"Loser drives true two states"

Michael picked up his, knowing this game" I've got no problem with that"

Joe glanced at his waitress, one year younger woman than him" Boys will be boys Betty" he smiled back at him" Don't try and change it...you will just waste time"

But Betty like a true mother hen kept watch over them for the next few hours they were there.

Like she always did when they came here. Twice a year for three years now.

* * *

That night Dean was back in one of the many motels in the country. 

A motel he was once before - when he was about six - with his brother...

Two days and two states later Dean and Michael came back to Boston.

Like always: sober, clean and unharmed. Dean's shoulder which were stiff when he left were now relaxed. His eyes sparkled again.

It was some hours later that Dean joined Samantha in the common room. He settled on the couch beside Samantha with a sigh, dropping down so that his head rested on his wife's shoulder. With a tired grin, he observed, "So much about **_us_** time"

Samantha chuckled, a warm sound that eased Dean slowly towards the sleep he'd missed over the last two days for one reason or another. Mostly because of college and the overtime.

"Dean! Would you tell Seth to leave off already?" Tess shouted, jumping down the stairs to land in an ungodly racket against a table.

Seth followed hot on her heels with, "It's not like she don't got more than enough to spare!"

Samantha pressed her face to Dean's shoulder where the ex-hunter could feel minute tremors beginning.

Michael was holding in a laugh while rolling his eyes.

"5 minutes of peace and quiet! Or there will be hell to pay!" Dean roared.

Everyone froze and slowly, one by one, retreated from the room. Samantha was shaking openly with laughter by then, though the sound was muffled into Dean's shirt. Dean shouted his frustration in a wordless howl, which provoked Samantha into gales of laughter until she was helpless with it, lying on her side and shaking.

Dean watched her for a second then, reluctantly, his mouth twitched into a smile. "Think that's funny do you?"

Samantha shouted with renewed laughter as Dean attacked her ticklish spots without mercy. The sound echoed through the house, joining the familiar bickering of the others in the kitchen. Everything was perfect.

Why didn't see it coming was something Dean would be asking himself for the rest of his life.

Outside in the darkness the figure smiled, eyes shining.

Soon. Victory was so close it almost tasted it.

It tasted like fresh salty blood.

A/N The cooling system on my computer went dead and is now being 'operated on'. So for the time being I'm going to have to pause on updating till it's back. But it doesn't mean I'm stopping to write. Thank you to Tina for the ADSL connection and helping me in geting this chapter out of my head and writing it down.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam's world froze at that moment.

The radio of the small diner was playing Butterfly.

In the ritham of the music a body moved. A girl. A woman.

Her blond hair falling down her face and over her shoulders, black jeans, white tea shirt.

And there was something else. Something in the back of his mind tingled.

She passed him and John, blue eyes meeting brown. A smile warmed her face, making her look almost like an angel...at least to Sam. Other people were turning to look at her, but her eyes were on Sam, the tingling in his mind grew. Then the connection broke, she continued waling to back of the diner moving out of Sam's range of vision.

Only one thing was going true Samuel Winchester's head. A very Dean Winchester comment that just proved his brother was rubbing off him **way too** much.

_Holy mother of God._

He looked at his father, his face turning red at staring at a female with his father so close. Or for staring at all.

But lucky for him John Winchester was engrossed with the newspapers.

* * *

Only the iron strong self control that his father installed in him - patience - stopped Dean from smashing the man's face into a pile of goo. 

Not realizing just how close to true violence he was walking the stupid fuck made a comment about idiotic mechanics.

Dean a mechanic himself and John before him...lost it at that point.

He swing around, his eyes blazing with anger. And the **_other_** Dean Winchester, hunter and killer, was freed from his leash.

His face held a smile of a kid that found out Christmas has come early.

The arrogant prick was watching him smug and any guilt Dean might have felt about kicking the shit out of him was gone.

* * *

Samantha took in the silence of her house when she came from work. 

Tess took Mary out to the park. She had the house to her self for the time being. Kicking off her shoes, tossing the hand bag to the couch she moved to the kitchen.

_God my head is killing me._

The was a buzz on the doors" So much about relaxing"

She moved from the hall to wooden doors, opened them and smiled.

"Oh it's you. Well come on in"

* * *

Dean stared at his boss. There was a commotion behind where they were scraping the guy off the floor.

His fist turned white from the withdrawn anger.

"I quit" he started moving away, ignoring the shouts from his boss, he paused for a second" I have only one thing to say to you. What I've been wanting to say for two and half years. Nobody believes in that story about the accounted. Accountants don't wear leather pants **_boss_**". And with a wink and smirk he left the the man to drown in his denial about being gay he moved away. Adrenalin in his body pumping strength.

He needed an outlet.

Now.

He sighted in relief when he saw Michael was here for the usual lunch together.

He passed him, going for the pick up.

"You in a mood for sparring?"

Michael frowned, shook his head when his eyes fell on Dean's boss raising another guy from the floor, and turned to fallow.

"Do I even have a choice?"

The driver doors of the pick up were slammed shut. The engine already coming to life. Mike sighted.

"Thought so"

* * *

From a dark corner a figure smiled. he felt his victory come closer.

That's it...soon Dean Winchesters everything will be his. And the hunter who destroyed so many of their kind will have a destiny worse than death.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean felt relaxed. After two hours of boxing with Michael he felt like a burden was lifted from him.

_"Once a hunter...always a hunter." _

Bobby told him that when he was 18 and Sam started to dream of the world away from their family...away from Dean. And suddenly, when he entered his porch his body went stiff.

_"Once a hunter always a hunter."_

His instincts shouted at him that something was wrong. His by years sharpened instincts. Out of place. Very very out of place. His eyes quickly scanned over the garden, the interior of the house...only to come out empty.

_"Once a hunter always a hunter."_

He was in the middle of dropping the bag on the counter when something connected with the back of head, pain filled his body stopping him from breathing, he heard Bobby's voice in his mind _"Once a hunter always a hunter" _and the world went painfully black.

* * *

The pain that popped in on Samuel Winchester was ancient history by now. Three years without it would do that. It felt like his brain was being cut into shreds. Then fire took over. Burning everything away but a clear picture of his brother...and then nothing. For a blessing moment felt nothing. The pain returned suddenly with vengeance. Sam went down, his back on the wall - he was in the middle of the room when the vision came - knees close to his chest, his brain almost bursting under the pressure.

Another picture came. Dean on the floor, blood everywhere. But it wasn't what he _saw_ that scared him.

Not by a long shot.

It was what he was _feeling_ at the moment. He felt life escaping from his missing brother.

When he entered - sober - the room his son occupied John experienced, again, one of the worst things a father can feel.

Horror. Shock.

Hunter sharp eyes almost immediately caught sight of his youngest son.

"Sam!"

His youngest was on the floor, hunched, holding his head and shacking like a leaf of wind.

Forcing the panic back, his eyes scanning his youngest for injury as he crunched down in front of his remaining son.

"Sam"

The other Winchester only shuddered stronger. Panic of a father overcome the alarm of a hunter. John had a feeling they were wasting time. The panic grew. Reverting to his no-nonsense, Marine Sergeant voice" Samuel!" he broke true the haze of pain, fear and what else had pushed his son into this state.

Brown eyes bump into brown, tremors still going within Sam.

"Dea-n" the voice cracked on the last letter. And John plainly saw tears in his eyes. John felt the second tick away.

Sam looked to the floor and back, tears now going down his face. His voice breaking into a sob.

Sam's next words sent the already unsteady world of John Winchester to fall apart.

"Dean...is dead"


	6. Chapter 6

Dean's eyes slowly opened, he felt like his head would fall off...or explode from the matter. He was tied down.

Why was he tied to the radiator?

"Nice of you to wake up"

His eyes snapped up at the voice. Green eyes locking with brown.

Locking into what should be brown eyes...that were now black.

Samantha smiled.

"Now the real fun can begin"

After years of hunting, all the things he saw and did...it was the demon with face of his wife that scared him more than anything.

* * *

John Winchester considered himself a adaptable person.

On a hunt he always found a solution for any problem. But this...

His youngest...his only son now if it was real...was on the bed, his arms wrapped around him, movinng in a rocking motion. Eyes empty, like he was hypnotized. He's been like that since John found him a few hours ago. He was awake, he was breathing, he was alive but...

John kneeled in front of him.

"Sam"

No response. His voice turned into a commanding officer tone. The I say-you do voice. It always workd. A bit diffrently with Sam...but at the moment he wasn't picky. ANY response would do.

"Samuel"

Nothing. Not even a blink.

His voice grew soft, quiet and shaky. A father pleading his child.

"Sammy"

The rocking came to a halt. Something flashed in the brown eyes, but it vanished before John could identefy it.

And then then the rocking started again.

* * *

The figure moved. Gracious just like his wife. She was the same, except for the eyes.

The once eyes that were full of life were now empty. She grinned, as she sitting down next to him. His legs suddenly went numb. He couldn't even feel them let alone move them. His face muscles felt like stone. Hard and heavy. He was immobile. Helpless. Defenseless.

Everything he hated being.

The demon moved her finger over his chest. Her eyes grew darker with something..._hunger_ and _lust_.

"You should have taken the offer hunter" black meet fury darkened green.

"Father would have taken good care of you" he hand moved lowered" But this means only more fun for me"

And then Dean heard the worst sound at the moment possible.

"Daddy!" Fallowed by Tess's voice" Were back!"

His eyes pleaded with the creature who smiled. Her voice satisfied and disgusted at the same time.

"Perfect timing"

_No!_


	7. Chapter 7

It was a over in a flash. A dark shadow moved and the body fell.

Tess lifeless body on the ground, blood on the walls, her empty eyes staring accusingly at him.

_It's you're fault._

He was locked in his own body, left only to watch his now unconscious daughter vanish in the hands of another woman. His first door neighbor. A nice old lady that always brought her home baked cookies to them.

He wanted to fight the cuffs but he forced the impulse - so strong he could almost taste it - away. It would only be a waist of time. And energy he would need later. If he lived long enough for a later.

The demon turned to him. A perverse grin on Samantha's face.

"Now that's that taken care off-" there was a click and his hands were free.

The dark eyes made his breakfast rise up into his thought. Did she really thing he was about to let her...

He was immobile. He couldn't stop her.

So Dean did the only thing he could. Waited.

Familiar but still strange hands moved over his body.

He waited. An opportunity.

And it came. A second long opening. A second that was just long enough for him to react.

The creature that carried his wife's skin was lost in the moment of gloating and her power over him shuddered and for a moment vanished.

It was the moment he so desperately needed.

He grabbed for the kitchen knife on end of the counter. .

The Samantha figure was clawing on his back trying to stop him, finally out of it's victory thoughts. Years of training came back in a flash of adrenaline. Pure, uncontrolled adrenaline.

_FLASHBACK_

_His father stared at the bruised face._

_"Fight dirty if you have to but survive" a drop of blood escaped from Dean's lip, the bruise on his eye becoming purple" All that matters is that you stay alive"_

_End_

Before he could even understand or comprehend what was happening he spun around, the knife in his hand and then the world stopped. Time froze.

Black evaporated and brown came back.

There were tears of pain her eyes. One escaped from each eye, falling down her face and unto Den's hand with the knife.

_Death is you're gift Dean Winchester._

His voice quivered.

"No"

_You destroy everything you touch. _

Her eyes dulled over and she sank to floor. Or at least that's how it looked to Dean. Everything was is slow motion. He dropped down next to her, a instinctive hiss escaping him when his keen connected with the hard surface.

"No. No! NO!"

_You're father. You're mother. You're brother._

Mantha.

Samantha.

Before he could move even a inch off ground - the house shook - and fire blazed in front of him taking in a shape. He knew the form before it even started shaping. The demon that killed his mom and Jess was staring at him. The demon that shaped his life's path. The creature that made Sam hate him and John see him as anything but a son.

The demon that made him the man he is today; a man hunted by nightmares of death and destruction. A man who's old body is full of scars. Both emotional and physical.

"Came for round four?"

The shadow moved closer to him. A whisper traveling in the air to the ex-hunter. He couldn't understand it. He didn't want to understand it. He didn't even try. He opened his mouth, anger seeping him. Ready to finish this once and for all.

Right then and there.

What ever more could be said wasn't, because the kitchen exploded...along with the rest of the house The street shuddered and the windows crashed under the strength, fire erupted out the house. Just before it started to crumble down, dust and smoke raising to the half dark sky.

_You can run but I will always find you._

_Always._


	8. Chapter 8

It came with a strange sense of deja vu.

His head was throbbing, his hands shacking and his body protesting every gulp of air.

Oh the pleasures of waking up after a hunt.

And then the memories came into place - with white pain crashing on his brain - making him leap to his feet, completely forgetting about the pain.

The house he bought, the house that fried every last nerve he had before it was finished and the house that was once full of laughter _and _shouting was now cold, dark and the smell of burned wood reached his nose making him start coughing.

The first steep was shaky almost plunging him back to floor covered now with peaces of the once neat kitchen.

The second steep was a bit stronger but still Dean had a feeling he was going to fall. Like a baby learning how to walk. His balance slipped and only thanks to his still trained muscles did he stop his fall, but when his eyes fell on Samantha...

Blood was surrounding her, her eyes open and his grip on the wall vanished resulting in Dean falling right next to her, knees dropping right into the growing pool.

Growing.

His eyes snapped back to her chest, two bloody fingers raising to the side of her neck both scared and hopeful.

A moment of stillness and then he felt it. Weak, slow but it was still there.

Samantha was barley alive, but alive nerveless.

* * *

Michael Tanner sighted at the long and boring meeting he was dragged in. 

Feeling a vibration in his side pocket he slowly reached for it, careful so his boss wouldn't see it.

Winchester.

And for some reason unknown to him, Michael wasn't looking forward to it. Dean never called in the middle of working day. He knew better.

Unless something was very wrong. Very very wrong with the family considered his own.

"Sir, can I steep out for a moment?"

The annoyed stare was on him but Michael didn't back up. He never did when it came to his friends and them needing him.

"Dean?"

The voice that answered him wasn't the voice of the Dean Winchester he knew. Dean Winchester never sounded broken...so weak.

"It's Samantha...she's in the hospital"


	9. Chapter 9

Dawn was raising above Boston, the sun raising on the sky. People were going to wake up to a beautiful day.

Not that meant a damn thing to him. The raising sun only made his blood boil and fuelled his already burning temper.

He paced. And paced. And paced some more. Going from one white wall to the other.

And then his self-control snapped in two.

He spun around, his eyes narrowing and his fist tightening even more. He moved slowly, soundlessly, like a wildcat - in a way he was - going on it's pray. Which he was. The pray had it's name; doctor Thomas Eds. A man who lacked a human side. A man who has been keeping him in the dark for almost 6 hours.

The doctor turned ready for his next patient only to came face to face with a pissed off Dean Winchester.

And a pissed off Dean Winchester was a very very dangerous. Even evil knew not to piss him off.

Black eyes stared at the man. A man who was only still alive because he knew information about Samantha.

But he was one steep from braking his neck for the cold attitude.

"Where the fuck is my wife?"

* * *

John Winchester sighted at the screen of the computer. After calling down every contact he had, even after tracking down their contacts, even after calling Missouri he was...in a dead and.

Not a single trace of the thing that sent his younger son in a comatose state, for 12 hours Sam was staring at the wall, rocking back and forth in a manner that sent chills to John's spine. The fear grew with the hours that escaped him.

So when all road - human resources - closed on him he was reduced to searching the internet.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sam was ecstatically jumping on the balls of his feet, the small computer in his hands._

_"Look what Dean bought me."_

_John eyed the damn device like it was a demon. Dean laughed as Sam set the thing before John powering it up. _

_"What I want to show you is called Internet"_

_Dean was holding his hand in front of him._

_Sam didn't pay any attention to the uninterested face of his father. His smile not faltering for a moment. _

_"Or you can call it The Web"_

_John lowered his eyes from the wall and to the machine. His youngest wasn't giving up just yet._

_"You can find old newspapers and such things. It's good for research."_

_Now that got his attention._

_Dean behind them laughed._

_"Looks like it is possible to teach an old dogs new tricks"_

_John's glare didn't make Dean even blink, while Sam compressed his lips into a line determined not to give into his brothers childish behavior. But like always he failed miserably. The hotel room filled with his laugh. John turned back to his oldest. Sam has been dragging himself for a week now and it felt strange to see him happy again. But that was the result when Dean delta with him. Sensing his fathers look the green eyes flickered at the older hunter holding a look going between them. John tried to make the pride he felt show in his eyes because the words failed him, but Dean already turned away leaving John to catch up with his younger son's chatter. _

_End_

His brown eyes moved to Sam who didn't even look alive anymore. He looked a white porcelain dummy just rocking.

* * *

Dean opened the soda bottle with his thumb, his eyes on the still form on the bed, the words jumping into his mind.

" Get up"

There was a moment of silence and then a scream filled the room, startling both patients and doctors. Who barged into the small room just in time to see their coma patient start raising up.

Dean didn't even blink.

The body rose into sitting position, dark eyes on Dean, a twisted smile on it's face.

Dean rose the blade he smuggled by the nurses station.

" Time for round four _bitch_"

* * *

A gasp made John jump on his feet and move to Sam.

His son's shaking was stronger than ever, his pupils dilated all the way.

"Sam"

He was so close and yet so far away. Years of hunting teaching to listen to his instincts, and they were telling him to go cautiously" Sam"

Black eyes blazed and John found himself flying back, his back connecting with the wall, his vision swam, his mind went black.

Samuel Winchester slowly moved out the doors not looking back leaving his father bleeding on the floor.

* * *

Dean slammed into the wall and moved away immediately. The demon took a good form to possess you had to give it that. It had good taste.

The next attack made him drop to the floor, and before he could get up he found his hands full. The bitch was on him.

Dean kicked out his legs sending her flying just enough for him to grab her before she could get her bearings.

" Enough of games" his arm went around her neck" Now were is my daughter?"

The creature smiled" You won't kill you're wife, you love her too much"

His hands tightened around the neck, his voice growing harder and angrier. The _thing_ forgot Dean was trained for over 20 years that killing evil comes first. And it did.

Dean was ready to do anything from stopping evil from tearing other family's apart. He would kill Samantha, to stop it. He would die in the process but he would kill her.

_"Everything has a price, when you realize that and are ready to pay it you'll be a true hunter"_

Well Missouri seems that that time has finally come.

He saw the nurse and doctor flinch at the conversation.

" You willing to bet on that?"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Sorry for long wait. This was my last vacation. I promise. Two more chapters coming. Thanks to Mel for being my first reader and to TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith for the beta work . The two combined make my life easier.

Review just to let me know if this story has readers or if it losing interest.

I'm done babbling, the chapter starts now.

* * *

Once upon a time there lived a little boy called Dean Winchester. He was a sweet kind of kid that loved spider man, watching TV with his father, and his mother's bed time stories and basketball. Who had friends who invited him over to their houses.

That child died the same night his mother did. Burned away by the same fire that tore his family apart. Took his mother away.

And from its ashes came Dean Winchester soldier, brother and hunter. A loner.

But in spite of his best to be perfect in every role he was still human. Still had dreams. Still wanted more that hunting. He was ready to follow his dreams...he really was. He was ready to fight for his freedom.

Until he saw that same dreams were in Sam.

A chance for a normal life, friends, maybe even college.

He even got a scholarship So like a big brother he promised to be all those years ago while was holding a infant and watching the life he knew burn away, he made choice. He gave it all up, gave it up for his brother.

It's what big brothers are supposed to do.

Years after Sam left he met Cassie. He fell in love for the first time in his life. Somehow Cassie managed to give him his dreams back. Pictures of what could be if he chose her played in his dreams. He gave Cassie up for his father and the vengeance that marked their family.

It's what loyal son's do.

It only stuck him after the demon took form of his father that all his life he gave up things and what he get in return? The only two people he had, his family, left him without a word.

Without an explanation. Without a backward glance.

Then he got a chance to start over, to start fresh. Away from his father and brother. A chance in the form of Michael Tanner. But he was still a Winchester; and no mater how angry or hurt he was a Winchester and a Winchester always picks his family. .

Until that night.

When the trust he had in his father and brother was broken in a single act.

And the last part of him that was human died. The last drop of Winchester blood in him was spilled that night. The last drop willingly given.

Then came Samantha, and new start. She wanted Dean. Not a protector. Not a soldier. She didn't demand or expect from him to be perfect. She didn't care that he was broken or lost. She didn't even blink when it became obvious he didn't know who he was.

After years of living under those standards it felt weird to meet someone who didn't need anything but him. Samantha settles with the Dean who is mostly quiet until his first coffee, the Dean who doesn't put the seat down, the Dean that loves old fashioned music and most importantly, she fell in love with the Dean who adores his Impala car and refuses to buy or drive another.

She settled with the man he didn't even know he could be. And yet he managed. Day by day he fell more and more her, and more and more he fell for his new life; the cranky boss, the little girl who woke him up by jumping on the bed, the clerk at the shop knowing his real name, the neighbors saying good morning or night or Michael showing up before work at 6 in the morning for coffee.

He should have seen this coming.

After his mother, Jess...he should have seen this coming. Life was too perfect. Too peaceful.

But he didn't. And like always, when he let his guard down...he lost everything.

But evil this time made one mistake. After years of destroying family, after years of looming over the Winchesters it made one fatal mistake.

He wasn't Samuel Winchester. He wasn't John Winchester either. He wasn't Dean Winchester anymore for the matter.

He was something far more dangerous.

He was a pissed off father ready to kill anything and anyone if meant getting his daughter back. Even if that meant killing his wife.

His hand pressed stronger on her throat.

"Let's start over"

* * *

Mary Winchester was really her fathers daughter. 

From the moment she was brought here she was doing one thing...annoying them.

She glared at the man who took her out of her house.

"I can't wait"

He turned to her, for a moment puzzled.

The girl suddenly smiled. She was a true Winchester. Even when they are small, the Winchesters don't just lie down and die. They fight. When not psychically, then mentally and to the last breath.

"Can't wait for Daddy to come to kick your-"

The backhand hit stopped her from continuing that sentence. Green-brown eyes filled with tears as her face slowly turned color.

The possessed body smiled.

Satisfied.

Two Winchesters down; one more to go.

The glue holding the damn family together: Dean Winchester.

* * *

By the time the world came back to John Winchester Sam was long gone. The sun already burning.

Pushing the pain his back and head he rose to unsteady feet.

First Dean...now Sam.

What he hell was happening?

Or a better question; how to hell will he get the family back together?

* * *

The demon with his wife's face only smiled at the treat...promise in his voice.

There was something wrong here...

Suddenly Dean felt power hit him from the front, making him fly backwards.

Again.

But this time the Samantha imposter didn't wait or gloated.

She moved to the window, jumping thru it. Dean followed but it was too late. She was gone. The dent in the car all the evidence he needed.

His hands slammed on the windows edge, glass peaces breaking the skin of his palm without him noticing. He was far away in the future to feel such little pain.

"Shit" he spun around" Fuck-"

He turned ready to head for the doors, ready to finish this once and for all...only to come face to face with the barrel of a gun.

Even in growing irritation his inner smart-alec, the one Samantha both loves and hates, gave a grin. "Hello there."

* * *

Michael stared down at the nurse, "Where is Mrs. Winchester?"

The nurse, a good looking woman who would draw anyone's attention typed in the name. He was too irritated to notice the fleeting looks she was giving him.

"Room-"

"Freeze!"

He spun around, years of working as a cop coming back to him in a flash. By the pure memory of his old job adrenalin filled his body, all his senses went on high alert in order to find the source of the voice.

Shaking his head at his stupidity he pushed the feeling on dread away. _You paranoid freak, Dean's right, you really need to relax more in life._

"-362" said the voice behind him.

Feeling like time was running out he broke into a run.

* * *

Sam suddenly stopped, turned and blinked.

There was a brown haired woman in front of him. She gave a satisfied grin. The cat that just ate the canary type of grin.

"There you are" she moved" I started thinking you weren't going to show up"

In one move she had him on the ground unconscious, brown eyes on him" You just made my life a hell lot easier"

The body stayed silent.

"Get the van ready"

Her companion emerged from the darkness into the shadow and moved back to the busy street.

* * *

The cop gripped the gun nervous as, his fingers twitching. _Figures, a rookie._

Dean moved to raise his arms but the already nerves rookie lost it. He did what cops call a rookie mistake, following a rookie thinking.

The silence of the room was broken by a single shot, followed by a scream as a body crumpled to the floor.

Then nothing.

* * *

It came to him too late. He was bleeding from the head.

Bad.

It came to him on his way to the pick up trunk parked in the back. It came to him when he slipped down the side of the car, right to the ground because his legs were  
too weak to hold him upwards.

Gray dots were swimming in front of his eyes.

Suddenly a warm touch was on his face, he forced his eyes to open. The picture of the world was blurry.

First thing that he noticed was the blond hair, second were the eyes filled with worry as they checked his injuries from last nights hunt.

"Mary?"

The figure stilled, blond hair framing her face, those soulful eyes meeting his.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Thanks to the fast work of TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith this chapter is done. Don't worry, there is plenty more to go. Just gotta remember...

You all know the drill. You think it stinks let me know. You find it boring, tell me. I need ya all to write so don't be shy. College is staring in Europe and since I'm a student a plan on writing an uploading is being made in my head.

* * *

_Dean Winchester stared at the instructions like they were written in alien language._

_When in reality they were in English._

_Raising his eyes at the pile of wood, plastic and metal in front of him he sighted in defeat._

_"Sam would be laughing his ass of if he could see me now"_

_He pushed the stab of pain at the name and returned to the instructions for the damn crib._

_"Connect B4 with E26" his glare rose back to the pile. Which damn part is fucking B4?"_

_Like the biggest idiot and not like Dean Winchester who turned radios into music players and ghost detectors slowly turned the paper to the side, tilting it along with his head. If he ever found the person who wrote this...that man or woman was obviously possessed._

_"You done?"_

_Green eyes instantly turned, to the doors where Samantha was standing. Huge but giving the term 'glow' a whole new meaning._

_He smiled at the sight, his irritation at the damn thing vanishing._

_"Getting there"_

_She smiled back, her hand unconsciously resting on her growing stomach.  
_

* * *

The cop lowered the gun. The doors crashed opened with Michael barging in, his eyes taking in the scene. The empty bed, the broken window, the terrified nurse, the shaking cop and finally...blood on the ground.

The cop looked at Michael, with wide, fear filled eyes, "I didn't mean to-"

Not that meant much to Dean.

He was out cold, a dark pool spreading next him in spite of the fact that the doctor was pressing the wound with all his strength and knowledge.

"I didn't meant to" the kid continued mumbling.

That didn't mean much to Michael either. It only stopped him from beating the man into a pulp...for the moment. So instead of killing him on the spot, Michael chose to ignore him. For the moment.

He heard running, probably guards and doctors, in their direction but didn't pay it any attention. His focus was on the man who was closest to a brother on the ground, covered and surrounded with blood.

The doctor raised his eyes, his face impassive. "He's going to be OK". Sadly Michael read people for a living. He spent years being trained  
to the point that he was a walking, breathing lie detector.

He saw behind the mask of a man that saw death in everyday life and what he saw made him feel lost. He saw the alarm, fright, uncertainty and surrender.

When Michael's eyes fell on Dean again, he saw something for the first time. There was no grin, laugh or sheer power of life Dean  
possessed...there was nothingness.

There was only death left behind.

* * *

_"I'm pregnant"_

_Beer went flying out of mouth, over the table and floor. The coughing lasted for a few seconds, Samantha patting him on the back the entire time. Slowly, with eyes equal to the size of the china plates she insisted they buy he orbited to her. The game he was looking forward for days - now forgotten - continued on the screen. Numb - with his glazed gaze still on his girlfriend who was nervously smiling at him - Dean pressed the mute button, blinked and opened his mouth. No sound. Clearing his thought he asked a question any sane, intelligent man would._

_"Your what?"_

* * *

John Winchester opened his eyes. Again.

This time he wasn't on the ground next to his pick up truck.

Now the sun was behind a curtain, the ground was replaced by a softer bed. Then it hit him.

"Mary?"

He sat up with a start his brain instantly showing it's displeasure.

But his heart won over his brain. Years of wanting to see his wife pushed the pain away.

There was another figure on the bed opposite of his. Blond hair spilling over the pillow.

Before any rational thought came he jumped from his place, pain forgotten and scrabbled to the figure.

"Mary!"

* * *

_"No"_

_Samantha glared at him, arms crossing._

_He managed to hold it together...in spite of her expression. Because he knew it was the right thing to do. John Winchester was thrown into fighting shadows unprepared; unsuspecting of the price he...they would be paying for years to come._

_Dean wasn't about do the same mistake. No. He learned that lesson well._

_Paid the price of it last time. _

_"Samantha-"_

_Her eyes flashed" I don't want her part of that world"_

_Dean sighed, because he didn't want the same thing, but early in life he learned that what you want and what you get are mostly different things" Better be prepared then lost when the time comes"_

_Temper burning she steeped in closer, eyes dark with anger._

_"Never-" for a single moment her voice broke, a finger raising in his direction, "Never mention or quote your father in front of me" _

_His temper, the one he usually kept under control flared. His palms turned into fists._

_"He is my father"_

_She glared at him - for a moment - then her eyes, voice and stance softened, "He was your CO, Dean." her voice rose letter by letter, "The man probably knows nothing about you"_

_Nobody spoke after that._

_Warm hands clasped his, his anger completely gone. Pain sliced his heart. Because she was probably right._

_Brown eyes watched green._

_"This is your second chance," her face broke into a small smile, her hand squeezed his._

_"This is a new start for the both of us"_

_He stayed silent because he knew this was just the beginning of this topic...but he did squeeze her hand back._

* * *

"Eve"

The voice startled her, making her hand reach for the shotgun on the table. Forcing the instinctive reaction and the bomb of adrenaline away she managed to calm down...enough to not do anything stupid; like kill him for quietly coming back.

She rotated the chair around, facing the other young man, feeling relief when she saw he was unharmed.

"Anything going on Tom?"

The black haired 25 year old with dark eyes shook his head, his eyes dropping on the limp body on the bed. "He still out of it?"

Eve pushed her long brown hair out her face in a not so graceful move.

"Yeah, not a peep from him"

Tom moved to him and Eve tensed again, scanning the body for movement her muscles prepared to move in necessary.

"Probably will stay that way until morning"

She relaxed at his words, trusting him along with his words and again turned to news papers on the desk. Checking the back of the head of the youngest Winchester he strengthened again.

"When he wakes up-" Eve glanced at him so he continued, "If he doesn't give us what we need?"

Brown eyes first fell on the shot gun again, then on the Winchester occupying the farther side of the room and finally at Tom. Her stare cold.

"Then he dies"

* * *

_Samantha smiled, pushing the can of paint into Dean's hands, Michael already holding his._

_"Have fun, the girls are taking me for baby shopping"_

_Before Dean could even blink she was out._

_Michael glanced at him, Dean saw his mocking grin from the corner of his eye_

_"For a woman who six months along...she moves fast"_

_Dean snorted at the false note of support in Michael's voice._

* * *

After so long...

She spun her around sensing him move in her direction, his heart working triple time.

Then her face came into view for the first time.

Suddenly he froze.

They were different. The eyes. Mary's were always determined, loving with a dash of innocence. Who ever this was her eyes were determined. Without love or innocence. There was something in the depths of her eyes...

Then he snapped out of it, the entire face coming into his vision.

She blinked, to his surprise managed not to scream and moved. Swiftly. Calmly.

Then unexpectedly he was on the ground, a gun pointed into his face, a foot on his Adam's apple.

The girl in her early 20's, the girl from the dinner that caught Sam's eye, glared down at him.

"What the fuck do you think your doing, Winchester?"

* * *

_"How bad can it be?"_

_The dipper opened and his nose was introduced to the worst smell on his planet. Not during 20 years of hunting did he smell something this bad. And coming from a man that used to dig up graves that said a lot._

_Throwing the ruined dipper away he grimaced._

_"Seems you were skipped by Winchester fact of life: Our shit don't stink" he glanced at the cute face. "But since you are so cute and obviously possess the Winchester charms that skipped Sammy I'll let it slide"_

* * *

"He-it was right"

It took Sam a moment to catch up with the words, snapping him out of shock at seeing his brother packing.

"He-" but Dean just continued rumbling while he pushed clothes to the bag.

"I do need you and Dad more than you need me"

Sam stared at him for a beat, in shock, "Dean! What are you saying! He was just trying to hurt you!"

Silence was the answer to his words.

Slowly his older brother turned to him, expression tired, voice even. "Everything you ever wanted I gave you. You wanted that ugly Spiderman t-shirt that cost 200 bucks, I got job as a newspaper boy to buy it for you. Dad told me big boys don't cry...so I didn't cry at mom's Funeral," he turned back to the bag, "Every damn thing you wanted and needed I gave you" his voice cracked on the last word, his composure breaking, "But that ends here and now"

"Dean"

But unlike every other time his brother ignored his plea. Instead he kept on pushing his stuff in the duffel.

"After over 20 years I'm going to live for myself"

Swallowing both in fear and guilt when he saw the bruise on his brother's face as he turned to the dresser to grab another shirt.

"Don't do this"

Dean's jaw clenched, but he didn't even look in his direction. The silence was what scared Sam the most.

"We can move past this"

His brother stayed in place and for a moment Sam thought he managed to reach him. But then Dean came back to life, grabbed his jacket and bag and moved past him. Sam's hand stopped him.

"Dean?"

His soft tone in which he spoke surprised him because he used to use it when he was truly lost. The tone of a child that needs recurrence from his father or big brother that everything will be alright. That no matter what they had each other.

Dean finally turned to him, his fist turning white as he clenched the duffel. His eyes weren't angry, they were tired and much to old for the age his brother was.

Ripping his arm out Sam's hold Dean swallowed.

"Don't bother Samuel"

And then he was gone. Sam was frozen in place. Never, no matter what he did or said did his brother call him Samuel.

The doors slammed shut after Dean and a four years older Sam Winchester sat up with a start.

* * *

It was bright. Dean hated bright. Bright usually meant trouble. 

Usually for him.

"Paranoid as ever"

He spun around, his breath catching.

"Samantha"

His wife in all her healthy, normal, glory smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

_John Winchester prided himself with having good instincts. Years of hunting did that to you. His ability to sense evil was his pride and joy, and it made hunting a hell of a lot easier. Those detector failed him this time though. Big time. _

_"Daddy?"_

John ignored him. There was a ghost to catch. Whatever it was could be dealt with later. 

"Dad?"

More persistent this time. You had to give it to Dean; he didn't give up. Not when he had something to say. 

"Da-" he spun around

"What?"

Dean watched him with child like innocence for a beat, turned to the right and pointed.

"If you're looking for a ghost...it went that way"

Then the soon to be seven years old Winchester turned to him. A smirk on his face. If John didn't know better, his son looked smug. John blinked at him.

_Dazed. _

_For a kid who just saw his first ghost his son seemed calm. Not even surprised that he saw a woman which was dead for over 20  
years. _

_Why is that? _

_And more importantly; why did he have a feeling Dean would be like this from now on?_

-

Sam Winchester had what Dean called a spider sense for danger. Slowly he learned how to use it. But not even a weird gift like visions was enough to help him sense evil like Dean did...at least used to do. Dean was unlike their father and Sam, a natural when it came to hunting.

Four years later he was convinced he finally managed to develop his 'ability' to the level that it was equal to Dean's.

But when his vision focused and he noticed the weapon pointed at him at small distance somehow he doubted it.

When the second weapon appeared, this time closer he knew he was way away from Dean's level.

-

_"Sam those guys are accidents waiting to happen"_

The 15 year old glared at his brother.

" You are just jealous I have friends."

"Sammy-"

He grabbed his jacket while a horn went of in front of the motel. His ride was here.

"It's SAM," he moved past him, "I'm 15 Dean. I don't need your advice on who I should hang out with." _Dean sighed, "Sam-" he was cut off when the doors of the motel room he shared with his brother slammed shut._

Three hours later Dean came to the hospital to pick him up. Mitchell ( the driver ) was drunk, the car totaled.

_He felt guilty. _

_Dean never said anything. He was just silent. _

_And somehow it made Sam feel worse. _  
-

Michael was nervously sitting in the chair in the too bright waiting room. The smell of medicine making his nose twitch. Damn he hated hospitals. What is it with hospitals and white? You'd think that the goal of hospital would be to make you feel better, not to make you feel like your going crazy after staring at the damn color for six hours. He shifted in his chair, his leg which fell a sleep protesting.

Buy some furniture that doesn't create new patients. His eyes went back to the door.

Today he saw irony in it's full form.

Dean was placed in Samantha's room.

Samantha...

The police didn't have any clues. The doctor and nurse weren't much of a help in clearing the air. They mumbled something and vanished when another doctor and two nurses took Dean over. It was the last time anyone saw them.

Dean...

This day was going from bad to weird. Weird in a scary, spooky way. Suddenly watching sight of a white coat heading his way he jumped on his feet. The doctors impassive expression didn't do much to settle his nerves.

"Mr. Tanner?"

When he nodded he saw something like compassion flash on the man's face before the empty mask returned.

Dean was _gone_.

-

_"Bobby"_

Bobby stopped at the call from his now 12 year old 'nephew'. He turned to him, a eyebrow raising in question. 

_Dean glanced around and then back at his 'uncle'._

"You do know it's watching us? Don't you?"

No, until that moment, Bobby hadn't known.   
-  
Dean blinked once. Twice. And finally snapped out of it. 

"Fancy seeing you here"

She smiled, black eyes boring into his green.

"Didn't think I would just vanish, did you?"


End file.
